1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a television receiver, a method of controlling the receiver and a network construction device, especially to an improved web server connection function and connecting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent personal computers can readily establish connection to a World Wide Web (WWW) server by way of the Internet. Most personal computers are provided with a browser function so that various types of information can be downloaded from the server and viewed. A WWW server doesn't offer information to a specific country but across the world. For this reason, language content that is attached to moving image content (or still image content) is prepared in different languages. Thus, when access is made from a personal computer to a WWW server to request content, a language request signal (display language request signal) is transmitted. Then, the WWW server analyzes the language request signal to determine the language requested by the user and delivers content in this language.
Recently, most digital television receivers are also provided with an Internet connection function. In a similar manner to the above computer, a digital television receiver of this type needs to transmit a language request signal when requesting content from a WWW server. The receiver, however, has an initial setup function that is to be performed at the time of purchase. The initial setup includes menu language and country settings (see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-227199, for example). This means that, for the conventional digital television receiver, a language request signal needs to be transmitted to determine a language when accessing the WWW server by way of the Internet, separately from the settings of language and country, which makes the operation irksome.
For the above reason, digital television receivers cause inconvenience to the users. If the content is delivered in a language different from the set-up language when accessing the WWW server, some users may mistake this for a malfunction of the receiver because the initial setup is already completed.